Diamond Node
Basic information Diamond Nodes are natural blocks that contain Diamond Ore which can extracted from them by using Extractors of any kind. Diamond Nodes are pre-generated on all template Worlds of Creativerse, and they do not spawn automatically/by themselves after the game world has been created. More of these Nodes can however be "made" from Coal Nodes, which can in turn be created from Tar.. Where to find Diamond Nodes are embedded in rocks all throughout the Lava layer underground that spans the whole game-world. Since update R44 on June 22nd 2017, Diamond Nodes and all other Ore Nodes now sparkle a little bit in the dark to help you find them. Since Caves extremely rarely lead down to the Lava layer from the surface or even from Stalactite layer Caves, you will most likely need to dig mine shafts yourself every 3 blocks through the Lava layer in order to find your first batch of Diamond Nodes, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell or better to be equipped. The Lava layer features many Caves with liquid Lava in them, connected by long tunnels. If you reach such Caves or tunnels, you might see Diamond Nodes here or there embedded in the walls, but watch out for aggressive Hot Feet and immobile, but equally aggressive Warmworms. Some Diamond Nodes can occasionally be found in lower levels of the Stalactite layer and upper levels of the Corruption layer too. In older game worlds (RW1-4 and older) Diamond Nodes are strewn about both of these layers in abundance, however there are a bit less Diamond Nodes to be found on the Lava layer itself. Diamond Nodes can be produced from Coal Nodes, which can be produced from Tar. See: * Making Coal * Making Diamond How to use As the name already suggests, Diamond Nodes contain Diamond Ore. Ore Nodes cannot be harvested by using Arctek gauntlets (powered by Mining Cells); neither will Excavators nor TNT type Explosives affect Ore Nodes. In actual fact, already existing Diamond Nodes cannot be taken nor moved. Only when Extractors have been used on Diamond Nodes and have been emptied after finishing their work, the Nodes will vanish together with the Extractors that have been used up. Extracting Diamond Ore Only the Diamond Ore itself can extracted from the Nodes by either using (basic) Extractors, Advanced Extractors or Super Extractors. Diamond Ore - like all Ores - cannot be pulled from Nodes with your arctek-gauntlet nor any Power Cells equipped, the Nodes cannot be mined with Excavators nor destroyed by TNT or any other means. You can use low-tier Extractors on Diamond Nodes, however it is recommended to rather use the best Extractors that you can craft. * a Basic Extractors can extract 3 Diamond Ores from 1 Diamond Node within 10 minutes * an Advanced Extractors can extract 6 Diamond Ores from 1 Diamond Node in 5 minutes * a Super Extractors can extract 10 Diamond Ores from 1 Diamond Node in 3 minutes After placing an Extractor, you can check how long the extraction is going to take by pointing at it with your cursor and either clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. You can take any amount of Ore that has already been processed at that time from the lower slot of the Extractor. Extractors are single-use items; they will be used up when they have completed their work, and they cannot be removed from the Node before they have finished extracting all of the Ore. The permission setting of Extractors is "just me" by default (different from most other activatable objects and storage containers) and can be changed manually by clicking on the padlock symbol in order to let other players take the Ore as well. Extractors will start their extraction process immediately when placed on a Node, they cannot be wired to be activated at a later time. When the Extractor is done, it will stop "singing" and "fold up" with a lout click. You can take all the (remaining) Ore at once by typing "f" again (as the default key). This will then remove the Node and use up the Extractor too. Sometimes Extractors that still have Ore inside will repeat the clicking sound when players get close as a reminder to collect the remaining Ore. Destroying Diamond Nodes Diamond Nodes cannot be taken nor destroyed. There is also no known way to transform Diamond Nodes. A Diamond Node will only vanish when the Extractor that has been placed on it is emptied after it has finished extracting all of the Diamond Ore. As for Super Excavators; these can help you with digging into the Lava layer faster by removing 7x7x7 rocks, and will leave Diamond Nodes intact for you to see and then to extract the Diamond Ore by using Extractors of any kind. Liquid Lava will not be affected by Super Excavators either. Excavators should not be mistaken with Extractors. If you use Super Excavators on or next to Diamond Ore Nodes, then they will remove all surrounding natural and crafted blocks, rocks and items up to the hardness of Hardened Lava and Igneous Rock in a range of 7x7x7 blocks; but they will leave all Nodes with their Ore inside intact. Different from TNT, Excavators will save half of the removed rocks, items and blocks in Loot Bags. However, Super Excavators require Lumite to be crafted. Also Advanced TNT and Super TNT can help with "digging" out Diamond Nodes that they will not even scratch. These Explosives will just destroy Lava layer rocks without saving any though. They will also destroy all crafted objects and blocks (except for storage containers with items inside) in their vicinity, as well as valuable Tourmaline and useful Sulfur on the Lava layer. Diamond Nodes cannot be frozen, burnt nor transformed by cold or fire, they cannot be poisoned nor corrupted either. Smelting Diamond Ore Diamond Ore cannot be used in its raw form for any crafting recipes. It has to be smelted first into Diamond (bars) by putting it into a Forge together with some Fuel. No crafting recipe is required for this. * Level 1 Fuel will smelt 1 Diamond Ore into 1 Diamond (bar) in 1 minute. Examples of Level 1 Fuel: 2x Wood blocks of most types, 4x Leaves blocks of most types, 8x Wood Rods, many plants like Tallgrass, and several crafted wooden items or blocks * Level 2 Fuel will smelt 1 Diamond Ore into 1 Diamond (bar) in 30 seconds. Examples of Level 2 Fuel: 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava blocks or 1x Sulfur block * Level 3 Fuel will smelt 1 Diamond Ore into 1 Diamond (bar) in 20 seconds. Examples of Level 3 Fuel: 2x Corrupted Wood blocks of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves blocks of any kind * Level 10 Fuel will smelt 1 Diamond Ore into 1 Diamond (bar) in 6 seconds. Examples of Level 10 Fuel: 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich Crafting with Diamond Diamond in its processed form, as Bars, Slabs or Rods, is required to make Diamond Mining Cells, Lumite Mining Cells, Diamond armor, Lumite armor, Diamond Swords, Lumite Swords, Advanced Excavators, Super Excavators and several other useful items, also Diamond furniture, Diamond Glass, Diamond building blocks (some of which are Store-exclusive offers) and more. Diamond Nodes on older game-worlds Template worlds RW1-4 are said to feature a smaller number of all Ore Nodes than RW5-8, however this seems not to be the case for Diamond Nodes. You can find Diamond Nodes on RW1-4 worlds on the deeper layers of the Stalactite layer underground, throughout the whole Lava layer and even all over the Corruption layer too, while in RW5-8 worlds Diamond Nodes seemingly extend solely over the Lava layer. For explanations about template worlds go to the official forums: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=634088783 This is not really an issue though, because Diamond Nodes can be produced in an infinite amount anyways and do not really have to be searched for... Category:Natural Category:Extractable Category:Nodes Category:Lava layer Category:Creatable